A Promise
by imfeelingthis182
Summary: HPHG. Sequel to my other fic She Will Be Loved. Mixed emotion and miscommunication. Both POV's.
1. Together Hand in hand

A Promise- Together. Hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

**A/N The sequel. Dun. Dun. Dun. I'm just posting all the chapters at once. I'd like to note that after each break POV switches. I hope that avoids confusion. Italicized middle alignment quotes are song lyrics and some are slightly altered. So yea...enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare"_

Tears shone in her amber eyes, but I knew they were from happiness. I really did want my kiss to mean something to her. I wanted to mean something to her. I just had bad timing.

"Hermione, what are you going to say to Terry?"

It's not that I was afraid of him, because I'm not. It was that he already didn't like me and kissing his girlfriend wouldn't help that at all.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. He'll understand. It's not like we were that serious."

I beg to differ. While I tried to not act jealous it killed me inside to see them walking around as though they were inseperable.

"What are you doing?"

Perfect timing.

_

* * *

_

_"At times like these_

_it's obvious"_

My boyfriend repeated his question.

"What are you doing?"

I seperated myself from Harry and moved towards a bewildered Terry.

"I'm sorrt, but --"

"It's fine. I should have expected it."

With that he left. I hadn't meant to hurt him.

Of course, it was inevitable with the way things happened. Quick decisions don't leave room for easy explanations.

I'm happy with my choice, though. I've waited a while for Harry. I know we're meant for each other. I think I've always known it.

_

* * *

_

_"Again I wait for this to change instead"_

I breathed a sigh of relief.

She scared me when she started walking towards him. When she said she was sorry I imagined she was speaking to me.

I didn't want to lose her.

"So, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"This. Us. What are we now?"

Her question confused me. I thought it was obvious. Although, I didn't want to point it out.

"Well, I'm not sure. Let's just see where it goes."

And go it did.

_

* * *

_

_"Can't count all the eyes that stare_

_Can't count all the things they see"_

The next morning we walked into the Great Hall.

Together. Hand in hand.

There were so many people just staring. It was Harry, of course, and probably the fact that I'm one of his best friends.

"Act as if you don't notice," he whispered into my ear quickly.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lavender at least had the decency to pretend she didn't see anything unusual. Ron, on the other hand, gawked stupidly.

"Mione, I thought...but he said...and you..."

Our friend was at a loss for words, and it was quite funny actually. However, he was the least of our worries.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Please review**


	2. Near impossible

A Promise- Near impossible

**

* * *

**

**A/N Next chapter...**

_

* * *

_

_"And maybe tonight I can breathe for a while"_

"Guess what I heard? The mudblood has a new boyfriend. What happened, Granger? Did Boot kick you to the curb?"

"Shove it, Malfoy."

"Wait a minute. Scarhead's not your rebound, is he? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Quiet down, Mister Malfoy. You don't want them thinking that they're important."

I hesistantly took my seat. I really hate being in Advanced Potions. It gave the Slytherin's free range to taunt us for an hour.

_

* * *

_

_"Where do we go from here"_

"Hey, Granger. Do you and Potter plan on having children? The kid would think it was smart enough to thwart death like his father. Maybe he won't be so lucky against the Dark Lord."

The whole time Malfoy continued on like that. I was starting to get annoyed.

I didn't think this was going to be easy, but Harry and I had a large bridge to cross over and it was looking near impossible.

_

* * *

_

_"I'll leave my arms open til sunrise for you"_

Hermione came running from her dormitory into the Common Room in tears late that night.

"What's the matter?"

She wouldn't tell me so I sat there with her while she calmed down. I didn't like seeing her like this.

It took her hours to settle down enough to say anything to me.

"I had a terrible dream. I can't say what it was about. It just can't be true. It won't happen."

She kept repeating that last line until she fell asleep against my shoulder.

_

* * *

_

_"Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you"_

It seemed so real.

If I didn't decide to believe in all of that divination nonsense then maybe I would have see it for what it was.

Maybe I wouldn't have gotten so hurt.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Please review**


	3. When we awoke

A Promise- When we awoke

**

* * *

**

**A/N Read away...**

_

* * *

_

_"And in the night we'll wish this never ends (we'll wish this never ends)"_

When we awoke she pretended last night had never happened.

I wondered if she was okay, but I didn't want to push her.

"When did I come down here?"

I could tell that she wanted me to forget anything she had said.

"You...you couldn't sleep."

"Well, thanks, Harry."

I stared into her eyes for a moment and let it go. I thought it was for the best.

_

* * *

_

_"Where you can always find me"_

I had been in the library for at least a few hours, studying for exams, when Harry walked in.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be in here."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

I was irritable after having poured over tons of books to not been able to find the information I was looking for. Besides, I didn't like his tone.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

_

* * *

_

_"You're already the voice inside my head"_

"What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Why? Do you have to be the brave one all the time? Do you have to find someone to save? Which is it?"

I had no idea what had gotten into her. I didn't understand why she was going off on me.

I didn't care. I just took it.

_

* * *

_

_"An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)"_

"It can't be like this, Harry. You can't be the one taking care of me. You can't be the one worrying all the time. I worry, too."

She paused. I waited for her to continue.

"I saw you talking with Cho yesterday."

"Is that what this is about?"

How could he be so stupid?

"Of course, not. It's more than that. I can't trust you because you don't trust me."

_"I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Please review**


	4. Hate me

A Promise- Hate me

**

* * *

**

**A/N Wow. Another one? Go figure.**

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sick with apprehension"_

"Why wouldn't I trust you?"

I stared mechanically at her. I didn't want to go where she was leading me.

"I see the way you watch me. I know what you think. I'm not stupid, you know. Or maybe you don't know that. You think I won't notice. I see how it is. Now you're saying I'm stupid!"

She was desperately reaching for her point to come across.

_"Are you leaving me here_

_with a taste of the end"_

_

* * *

_

_"Are we all victims of opportunity"_

I needed him to hate me. I didn't want to be the one hurting in the end.

"It's not like that. You know it."

"I don't know anything. I'm stupid."

Ask. Just ask already.

"What are you getting at?"

"It's over, Harry."

_"I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know"_

_

* * *

_

_"Turn your back on hope_

_and go back inside"_

I stood there for a moment hoping I imagined what she had said, but I knew it was true.

She assumed I thought nothing of her.

She said I acted as though she were stupid.

_"My life just lost all meaning"_

_

* * *

_

_"Last night it came as a picture,_

_with a good reason, a warning sign"_

I was afraid of being alone but even more of ending up hurt. I wanted Harry to hate me so that he could let go. He didn't need someone like me. He needed someone better.

I woke up feeling afraid after that nightmare, and I knew Harry would still be awake brooding. I had wanted to see him. To let him comfort me.

Then I realized that it was wrong of me to bother him about some childish bad dream. He had other things to worry about.Yet I went down there anyway.

_"You did this"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Please review**


	5. I'm lost without you

A Promise- I'm lost without you

**

* * *

**

**A/N I know. I'm a posting fanatic.**

_

* * *

_

_"Like indecision to see you_

_and hear your voice of treason"_

At the same time I wanted and didn't want to know what was really going on with her.

She was lying to me. I only now realize that. For a few minutes I seriously thought I had done something wrong.

It's not true. I put myself out there for Hermione.

Maybe the only thing I could be guilty of is not trying harder when I knew she was going to end things.

I'm going to fight for her. She's just so stubborn.

How can I get through to her?

_"So lost and disillusioned"_

_

* * *

_

_"Fate fell short this time"_

Maybe I was wrong.

_Here's a letter for you, but the words get confused. I apologize for the past. Believe me I failed this effort. Take a deep breath, I know I'm gonna regret it. I'm always wanting you when you speak and make time stand still. My head is made up of memories, and I'll miss your laugh, your smile. I lose myself in your eyes. I will go down as your lover, your friend, and pretend to restore what we have and hold on. I wish I could explain myself but words escape me. Savor the moment cause the memory's fleeting. I need you so bad. I'm lost without you._

_"I need somebody and always"_

_

* * *

_

_"This awkward silence makes me crazy"_

I watched anxiously as she read the letter.

I hoped she would understand. I hoped she would take me back.

I meant everything I said in that letter. I spent time trying to word it right and ended up just writing what came to mind.

I couldn't take it if she rejected me again.

I needed Hermione. I will always need her.

_

* * *

_

_"Give me your lips_

_and with one kiss we begin"_

I gazed into his emotive emerald eyes.

I saw hope and desperation. Most of all I saw devotion.

How could I have been so irrational?

Harry wouldn't hurt me. He cared too much.

I shouldn't have tried to push him away.

I kissed him and hoped it was the answer he wanted.

It wasn't an ordinary kiss either. It was a promise.

_"Always"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to moi. Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Blink 182. The letter was composed of lyrics that belong to Blink as well. Characters and anything else you might recognize most likely belong to Jo Rowling.**

* * *

**

**A/N So that was it. Finit. I trashed my first idea completely and wrote this up in a few hours the other night. It is certainly not my best. Sadly, it is better than the original. Sequels are supposed to suck anyway, right? I hope at least some of you like it. Please review. Thanks. Au revoir.**


End file.
